Just Like Me!
by humor-misstep
Summary: We all know that Alfred is a bit of a delinquent but how did Arthur handle his behavior while raising Alfred considering the fact that Arthur was once a pirate? This has very little to do with their countries other than Englands pirate life. Songfic.


So I was on YouTube yesterday and I found a song that seemed to really go with the whole rebellious child and previously-rebellious father thing that Alfred and Arthur got going on. So I decided to try out my first songfic with this song. No hating, I tried my best enjoy.

P.S.- A back fourty is a piece of land that you own but you don't treat like the rest of your lawn with the mowing and such. It's sort of the backwood of the property...Just do you know. And if you want to listen to the song look up 'He's Mine' by Rodney Atkins on youtube.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^ MKV^V^V^V^V^V^V

MK: Alfred come here for a moment

Alfred: (enters room) what is it MK?  
>MK: drink this (holds out a red solo cup)<p>

Alfred: OK! (swings it and starts shrinking)

MK: Arthur you can come out now

Arthur: (comes out from behind corner) did the potion work?

MK: yep, we now have a chibi- America!

Alfred: (finally stopped changing) Wh-why am I 16 again?

MK and Arthur: for the story.

Alfred: Is it permanent?

Arthur: no it'll be gone after the story, but for now… I have my little boy back~! (glomps America)

MK: Aww… now that Alfred is the right age, onto the story!

V^V^V^V^V^MK^V^V^V^V^

Arthur Kirkland was sitting at home drinking his tea and reading the newspaper, basking in the bright sunshine streaming through the windows into the parlor. The house was so quiet and serene that Arthur, who should have been doing laundry, or cleaning was as you can probably guess currently shirking his duties and lounging around in the afternoon light. The person who was usually responsible for the noise was his 16 year old son, Alfred Jones, who was currently out with his friends at places unknown and wasn't expected back for a while.

The circumstance behind their different names was a sort of touchy subject between the two. Arthur ,because he it reminded his about the woman who had claimed she loved him but in the end, even after she had their child ,she refused his last name for both her and the boy, abandoned the child and then disappeared. The subject stung for Alfred because it brought back memories of the time when kids would ask insensitive questions and bully him about their different names, that was before he would beat the kid up if they said anything. He doesn't have that problem anymore.

Arthur was currently with a Francis again, who, after finding out that Arthur had been cruelly abandoned by Alfred's mother came running back to his once lover and the two had maintained a sort of partnership since. And because of this Arthur was contemplating calling him over for the evening when someone knocked on the door.

Arthur got up thinking it was Prussia or Italy stopping by to hang out with (and annoy) him. But when he opened the door he found that an:

Old man knocked on my front door

With my teenage boy and a couple more

From up the road

He had him by the collar

Said he caught him shootin' beer bottles

Down in the holler and smokin'

And I said is that right

He really couldn't say he was surprised. Alfred had been having some behavior problems lately. But they usually only consisted of skipping homework or refusing to do chores. He looked at Alfred, who was being held by the old man to the farthest right of the group of delinquents, and saw that while the boy had his head ducked in "shame" he had a cat-got-the-cream smirk on his face, with a light in his eyes that spoke of mischief. Arthur shook his head and signaled for the old man to continue ,so he did:

He said, they won't speak when spoken to

So which one here belongs to you

And I know one does

'Cause they all started runnin'

To your back forty

When they saw me comin' on my gator

Arthur took a breath. He could explode at the old man for driving on his land or he could yell at Alfred for making such a newbie mistake. But seeing as yelling at the old man would probably make the situation worse and Alfred was still standing there with his cheeky grin trying, and failing, to look guilty, Arthur knew he had only one choice. So:

I looked in 'em in the eyes

And I said, he's mine that one

Got a wild-haired side and then some

it's no surprise what he's done

He's ever last bit of my old man's son

And If you knew me then

There'd be no question in your mind

You know he's mine

He looked at Alfred and smiled saying:

Yeah he is

The old man tossed Alfred through the doorway saying something about controlling your children. Arthur just nodded and apologized until the man left in a huff to return to other children.

When Arthur diverted his attention back into the house he found that Alfred was nowhere to be found. Following instincts and pass experiences Arthur walked up to the second floor, then up to the attic. He walked to the open window to the right wall for the room and approached it; where upon looking out he saw that Alfred was perched on the large limb of the old oak tree that grew just beside their house. This spot had recently become Alfred's favorite sulking spot because of the quiet and uniqueness of his surroundings, or so he said.

"Sooo… drinking and smoking all in one day. Are you going for a record or are you simply looking for trouble?" Arthur asked as he sank to the floor just beside the window so he could still see and hear Alfred.

He heard Alfred scoff. "I only had a few beers and one smoke. That won't kill me. The old man was the one looking for trouble" the young blonde said defensively.

Arthur sighed and glanced at Alfred out of the corner of my eyes "Alfred look, I'm not going to get on your case for something that I myself have done as a teen as well. I was probably even worse seeing as I was a pirate. But I ,of course, wouldn't have been caught by an old man." He finished with a smirk.

Alfred chuckled and glared with pretend offence. "Hey! We can't all be great British pirate masterminds. And I never would have gotten caught if the old man wasn't on our land"

"I'll give you that, but just let me say this. If I ever catch you drinking and driving or doing some other act that could harm you or someone else, so help, I will find a punishment so severe that they will name it and kids all over the world will tremble when threatened with said punishment. Do I make myself clear Alfred Jones?" Arthur raged, knowing full well that his darker pirate side was coming out, but not really caring how scary he was because the idea of losing Alfred was currently scaring him as well.

The boy was quiet on his limb for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. It wasn't often that Arthur when into what he called 'British empire pirate mode', but when he did he scared Alfred witless and it took him a moment to recuperate. "Ye-yeah I got it Dad." Alfred finally spit out while moving to get off the branch to come inside to stand next to Arthur.

The two stood face to face while Arthur scanned Alfred's expression for any signs for lying. It was an old habit of the two, that had been set up so Alfred would look people in the eye properly, when they were talking to (scolding) him. And what Arthur saw must have met his qualifications because he swung his arm over the boys' shoulders and started leading them down stairs.

"Well now that the tense business is out of the way ,how about we invite Francis over and we all go out to the movies." Arthur suggested as the two walked through their home.

Alfred like both the movies and hanging out with Francis, so it came of no surprise to Arthur when the young blonde shouted "heck yeah!" right in his ear.

V^V^V^V^V some time later V^V^V^V^V

Friday night football games

And livin' for the speakers

To call the name

On the back of number thirty-seven

Just one-forty-five

And five foot eleven

Maybe

It was well known to Arthur that while Alfred claimed that he was six feet tall; Arthur had been there for his last check up and had heard the nurse call out 5 foot 11 when measuring the boy. He still let Alfred claim he was taller. Arthur thought it was sort of cute.

The Limelight barely shined on him

But everyone still remembers when

He whooped up on that boy way bigger

For taking that cheap shot on our little kicker:

In all reality Arthur would have been more surprised of Alfred hadn't beat up the bully who hurt the team's smallest member. Alfred was always going on about how he would be a hero one day. Of course, Arthur didn't tell Alfred how he was a hero to him every day by being so cheerful and being one of the things that keeps him going (and going, and going) every day. Francis was a driving force as well, but it the that cocky grin that Alfred would shot him when he accomplished something, or the sparkle of hope and need for fun that always seemed to be in the bays eyes that had helped Arthur continue after Alfred's mother left. Alfred was and would always be a hero. But the problem with being a hero at age 16 is that there tended to be some punishments and so:

And they threw him out

But Arthur wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. He was proud that his son had had the guts and courage to stand up for someone that needed his help. So he jumped up and:

Oh man, you should of, you should of heard me shout

I yelled he's mine that one

Got a wild-haired side and then some

It's no surprise what he's done

He's every last bit of my old man's son

And I'll take the blame

And claim him every time

Arthur shouted it at the top of his lungs so even the other bleachers could hear him. He used his pirate voice of old and continued:

Yeah man, he's mine and he'll always be

The best thing that ever happened to me

You can't turn it off like electricity

I love him unconditionally

And as he started down the bleachers to collect his son that was being held but the referee and coach he directed his words towards the two men holding his son.

I'll take the blame and claim him every time

He now stood in front of them and brushed their hands off of Alfred's shoulders and looked them in the eyes and coolly said:

Yeah, y'all, he's mine

Turning and leading Alfred away from the field and towards their truck he smiled down at the boy around which most of his universe revolved around and said:

I thank God, he's mine

Alfred was speechless for a moment and could talk until they were both in the truck and driving away.

"Do…Do you really mean it dad?" Alfred asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

With a quick glance at the boy beside him, Arthur turned back to the road and said "If you're asking if I really mean that I'm proud to call you my son, then yes Alfred I am proud to call you my son." That said, Arthur reached over and rustled Alfred's blond locks.

Alfred cleared his throat and asked in a slightly skeptical manner "even when I do stupid things that you have to clean up?"

At this Arthur laughed "weren't you listening to my speech back there. I'll take the blame and claim you every time, because you are mine Alfred. Our names don't matter, your actions don't matter, and neither does mine. We are a family Alfred, you me and if you'd like even Francis. We support each other and as you're dad it's my job and at times a privilege to claim you as mine. And I know I've said it before and I'm sure I'll say it again but, in the grand scheme of things I really don't feel I have to right to criticize you, I did the same thing if not worse when I was your age." Arthur finished with a sigh at his own past antics.

But he stopped reminiscing when he hears a chuckle from the passenger seat. With a raised eyebrow ( a big one at that) he asked "And what, pray tell, do you find so entertaining young man?"

"Oh nothing" Alfred chuckled out "I just wanted to see if you would admit that you've done worse, again. Because when you say that it like totally means that I'm off the hook." The boy finished in even more chuckles.

Arthur could feel an evil smirk growing on his face as he thought of his comeback "But wait. I forgot to mention that back in my day when I pulled my stunts I would end up being chased by a navy, with the threat of chains, jail, or death if they caught me."

Arthur heard Alfred hiss out a breath. "So what does that mean for me?" The bot asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"Hmm. I think grounding for three weeks should suffice in your case." Arthur stated.

"Huh! But dad that totally sucks!" Alfred whined.

Arthur just laughed "It's not that bad. At least you won't be in shackles." He said as they pulled in the driveway.

Alfred got out of the truck in a huff and headed for the front door. Looking at the back of his son Arthur couldn't help but smile as he watched Alfred stomp up the steps.

"Hey Alfred" he called out.

The boy paused and looked back and said "Yeah dad?"

"Next time you decide to wail on a bully, do it with more discretion and your punishment might be waved due to lack of evidence." Arthur said and continued with a smirk "What you did son, was a rookie mistake. One hard, fast rule of being a delinquent is, don't get caught."

Alfred stared at him for a minute and then broke out in laughter "Whatever you say dad. Night!" With that Alfred headed inside.

After Arthur watched Alfred disappear he looked towards the starry sky and sighed with a content smile on his face and said:

Bless his heart

V^V^V^V^VMKV^V^V^V^V

Alfred: Fwuu! Back to normal. Thank for the warning MK (glairs)

MK: Oh common. You know that if I had told you ,you wouldn't have taken the potion.

Alfred: yeah but

Arthur: Okay, okay that's enough about that. On to more important matters. MK why was that story boasting about my old pirate days? I didn't give you permission!

Alfred: Yeah and why did I start to like totally, use like totally in like every other totally sentence.

Arthur and MK: (stares at Alfred) No comment.

MK: Alright, anyway I claim creative license and naivety

Arthur: Fine

MK: Great. I hope you liked it. C Ya! Tehe.

V^V^V^V^VMKV^V^V^V^

Review? Favorite? Whateva just let me know what you think. Thanks, Luv ya!

C U next time!

V^V^V^V^VMK Alfred and ArthurV^V^V^V^V

Arthur and Alfred: (whispers) BTW MK owns nothing but the …ahem unique plot.  
>MK: (busts in) you guys we already said bye. And who said you could do the disclaimer?<br>Arthur and Alfred: Bye every one!

MK: Don't ignore me!


End file.
